Wisdom of the Sea
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: The Giant War is over, Percy finally managed to graduate and is fresh out of a not so good relationship. Time to cut some ropes, more or less, and start a new life at college! Not completely new since his best friend made sure his new roommate would be someone trustworthy to watch over him. And that is much needed when his ex-boyfriend returns. Malcolm/Percy slash


PJatO || Malercy || PJatO || Malercy || Wisdom of the Sea || Malercy || PJatO || Malercy || PJatO

Title: Wisdom of the Sea – The Joys of University

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, fluff, hurt/comfort, D/s, bondage, masturbation, spanking, toys, kind of dub-con and abusive relationship until the _right_ dom comes, shoujo-ai

Main Pairing: Malcolm/Percy

Side Pairings: Octavian/Percy (past), Luke/Percy (past), Nico/Percy (past), Piper/Annabeth (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Malcolm Cage, Annabeth Chase, Octavian Simmons

Own Character: Elisabetha Müller

Summary: Finally finished with high school, Percy Jackson wants to start a new life at university. Though sometimes when you try very hard to get something new, the past catches up with you. What is Percy supposed to do when his ex-boyfriend and ex-master suddenly wants him back...? Because he actually doesn't want to go back. He wants more than a simple master/slave relationship. He wants feelings, wants to be loved. Will he, perhaps, find a master who does love him at his new college...? Someone very unexpected, maybe?

Okay, this is the messiest thing I have ever written. And I don't mean in the smutty way! I've wanted to try that pairing for ages. Then I had an idea and made a new document, with this name, but kind of forgot to make notes for the plot. Then this whole crashing of my laptop and then of my pc followed so I had to time to pay my oneshots any mind and tried to make up for the slow updates. Then I wanted to get back to this. But I forgot the plot. After about two months, I remembered and made a list of side characters, a subtitle and a list of side pairings. Then I had to focus on my Christmas-special and on planning the new stories I had wanted to update for Christmas. Now I received an anonymous comment about how I always make Percy eager to submit, but that needs trust and what may happen if he ever ends up with a master who abuses this trust. The comment made me eager to finally write this story, but going back to the document, it made absolutely no sense. The subtile, the characters, they all didn't fit the plot I have had in mind. Now I'm seriously wondering what the TWO plotlines for this story that I forgot may have been...  
Anyway, it ended with this. Woke up yesterday and wrote the whole day to finish it. It has quite a bit Octavian bashing, but I think that it's very in character for Octavian... he wants control, power and he is quite ruthless when it comes to that.

Enough rambling, enjoy the story! Dedicated to **Goddess of the Multiverses** because she beat me to the punch with this pairing and talking with her about it had helped me remembering the plot so I could write it.

**Wisdom of the Sea**

_The Joys of University_

"And you're sure you have everything you need packed?"

"Yes, completely."

"The table fountain and gold drachma to call, just in case?"

"Yes, got them."

"And my number, in case the fountain breaks?"

"I would be able to make a rainbow even without it, but yes, I got your number."

"And did you already fetch your schedule? And your room number? Oh! The keys!"

"Schedule and keys are here and I know which room."

"And you're sure you want to pull through with this? You could just come back with me!"

"Okay, enough is enough", grunted Percy and stemmed his hands into his hips. "Mom and Paul already left an hour ago, so stop worrying about me, Annabeth, please! I'll be fine!"

The blonde girl in front of him sighed and bit her lips in guilt. "I know you'll be fine, it's just... Whenever something big happened in your life, I've been with you. At your mom's wedding, when we fought Kronos, when we fought Gaia, when you got your first boyfriend, when that jerk augur broke your heart, your high school graduation, practically any quest you've ever taken... It's hard to picture you leading a life without me, Perce. You're my best friend."

"And you are mine, Annie", smiled Percy softly and pulled her into a hug. "I promise to call as often as possible and write and come visiting and you can visit me too and bring Piper with you, okay? But I really need some distance from everything after the breakup. And college is perfect for this. A new start, a new life."

"As long as you don't forget your old life over it", murmured Annabeth, hugging him even closer.

"How could I ever forget you?", chuckled the son of Poseidon amused. "Not even when Hera stole my memories, remember? You're my sister, by anything but blood, our bond runs deep enough to not let something like college separate us. And if I may remind you, you were the one suggesting this college. Even though you still haven't told me why."

"You'll see", smiled the blonde softly and kissed his cheek. "Be good, Perce. Try not tearing the college down, will you? And learn. And... get better, okay?"

"I will", promised the Sea Prince. "You, go back to your construction site and get them Greeks an awesome city, more pompous than New Rome, okay? And tell Piper to keep an eye on you while I'm not able to, even though I know your girlfriend will do that anyway."

"Will do", nodded the daughter of Athena and heaved a sigh. "So... I guess this is good bye."

"No", chuckled Percy, leaning his forehead against hers. "This is 'til next time'. Or more precisely, til tonight when I'll IM you and tell you how my first day went, mh?"

"I think I can live with that", smiled Annabeth, trying to suppress some tears, hugging him again. "You know I love you, right, Seaweed Brain? Don't let anyone hurt you, or they'll have a big problem with me!"

"I'm a big boy, I can watch out for myself", chuckled Percy. "But I will keep it in mind. Now go. Or Piper will start thinking that some monster ate you."

Annabeth laughed and rubbed her eyes again. She slowly, reluctantly, turned around to leave campus. Percy just stood there, watching her, until she was only a spot in the distant. He stood some longer, probably until she was already half-way back to Camp Half-Blood. Only then did he take his luggage and made his way over the campus to search for his room.

His room. At college.

His heart fluttered in anticipation. It was time for a clean new start into a better life. The Giant War was won, his first love however... He shook his head irritated. He had decided to leave the state so he could get some distance. So he won't have to always think of _them_. He had started something akin to a relationship with Octavian during the war. And now that the war was over, he had wanted more than just hard, rough sex and kinkiness. He wanted dates and cuddling. But Octavian was not open for that kind of relationship. Why could Percy not just be happy for once? The first boy he loved had betrayed him and them all and then had the audacity to die instead of making it up to him. The second boy he loved was just a kinky bastard that wanted a willing sex-slave and not a boyfriend. Well, not that Percy really had a problem with all the things Octavian had done to him. He had actually enjoyed them. But he wanted _more_. He wanted feelings too. Too bad he was the only one putting feelings into their relationship... So he simply had to end it before he got hurt even worse. The wonderful thing about being single is that suddenly, one of your best friends may decide to confess his undying love to you. And Nico was a sweet guy. Maybe Nico had even exactly been what Percy had needed after his relationship with Octavian. But it only lasted about three weeks. Because Nico was _too_ sweet. Sure, Percy had wanted dates and cuddling and feelings, but not _only_ those things. He really had enjoyed the things Octavian had done to him. Nico, on the other hand, had freaked out when Percy had begged to be spanked. So all the other things were kind of out of question too, sadly enough. But then again, Nico hadn't been really his type anyway. He preferred them tall and blonde (the reason why Reyna was always a bit suspicious when he spend too much time with Jason). He had only been with the half-Italian because Nico had something to offer that Percy had dearly missed. The feeling of being cherished and loved.

Now all he needed to do was someone, who was willing to both, love him _and_ dominate him. Huffing aggravated, he pushed the door to his dorm open.

"Someone is a little pissed today, huh? Should I call Annabeth to come back and kiss it better?"

Percy blinked and lifted his gaze. The room wasn't very big, with two beds, two desks and two closets. On one of the beds laid a tall blonde, one eyebrow raised questioningly, a book in his hands.

"M... Malcolm?", stuttered the Sea Prince surprised. "What...?"

"What I'm doing here? I study here", chuckled the son of Athena amused and sat up. "Two semesters already. Not that our busy hero would have noticed, huh? You always had enough friends to take care of to pay attention to us lesser beings."

"I didn't-", started Percy and blushed embarrassed.

"I'm only teasing you, Jackson", snorted the slightly younger teenager and came to stand in front of Percy, staring down at the Sea Prince amused. "Annabeth had told me you'd go to college. She also told me to keep an eye on you for her. That's why she wanted for you to go here."

"Oh", nodded the son of Poseidon, not sure what else to say.

He was too busy _staring up_ at the other boy. He hadn't really seen Malcolm ever since the Giant War had been over. Actually, not even much after the Titan War, what with being kidnapped by Hera, then being Roman for a little while and rescuing the world, once again, it was kind of hard to keep tabs on all his friends. And the last year, with his relationship with Octavian, as well as studying to finally graduate, then the break-up and him trying to get through it and his odd short relationship with Nico... Yeah, he had been too busy to wonder where the son of Athena had been.

"Eloquent, just as I remember you", chuckled Malcolm amused and hugged him briefly.

"You've grown", mumbled Percy and blushed slightly as he felt the strong muscles. "And trained."

"Well, living in the mortal world requires more experience and training than being safely at camp", nodded the son of Athena. "And never forget, I _am_ a child of war. So yeah, aside from studying I do keep my training up, it helps me relax. University is quite the stress."

"Wait. Can we get back to the point where Annabeth declared you to be my babysitter?"

"Slow. Also as I remember", noted the blonde with one raised eyebrow and took the suitcase from the older boy to place it on the unused bed. "She just wanted me to oversee that you're not falling into post-relationship-depressions or end up as old cat lady because you don't find friends here or anything. Yeah, I too told her that this is ridiculous and that you can take care of yourself and that you're not going to turn emo and cut your wrists because the augur broke up with you."

"I broke up with the augur", corrected Percy automatically.

"Really now?", blinked Malcolm surprised. "Then why were you the one sulking? As far as Annabeth had told me, she had spend weeks trying to 'mend your broken heart'. Piper's phrasing."

"You're having too much contact with your sister if she gets to tell you all of that", muttered the son of Poseidon embarrassed. "We had different interests, that's why we broke up."

He followed the other boy, closing the door, and then opened his suitcase. Completely forgetting what he had packed last. Blushing the darkest red possible, he threw the lid close again.

"Ah, I see. Different interests, huh? Well, I could have told you before that that augur wouldn't let you tie him up for some kinky sex", snickered Malcolm highly amused.

"If you need to know", hissed the flustered boy. "_I_ am the who got tied up. And we had agreed on that part. The problem was that he simply wanted an obedient sex-toy, while I wanted more than just a master for the bedroom, but also a boyfriend, okay?"

"Calm down, Jackson", grunted Malcolm and rolled his eyes. "I couldn't care less if you take it up the ass, if you're tied up while taking it up the ass or if you want to be a pretty princess. What you do in your bed is entirely your thing. A bit surprised still. Wouldn't have thought the big hero to be the slave-boy. Then again, studies show that the ones with most pressure on them and leading positions are most likely to prefer submitting in the bedroom."

Malcolm smirked teasingly and opened one eye, watching how Percy hastily put the lube, the handcuffs, the riding crop and the thick, blue dildo into the nightstand next to his bed. His sister really was one of a kind, whatever she had in mind promised to be fun.

"Sorry", sighed Percy, surprising the blonde. "I'm just a bit... Aggravated, you know."

"Actually I don't", hummed the blonde, his arms crossed behind his head. "But feel free to enlighten me. Thomas Mann can wait, I'd rather listen to the adventurous bedroom tales of Percy Jackson."

"Who is Thomas Mann? A fellow student?", blinked Percy adorably confused.

"Oh, no one, just a rather famous German author", snorted Malcolm and shook his head.

He motioned to the book laying discarded beside him on the bed. Percy frowned and craned his neck to read the title of it, just to frown some more.

"What is a... Buddenbrock and why should it die?", asked the Sea Prince.

"It's _Die Buddenbrocks_ and that's German for _The Buddenbrocks_. Most of them are dying in the book, but that's beside the point", chuckled Malcolm, highly amused by Percy's expression.

"But... That book is thick! Why are you reading such a thick book... in German?", blinked Percy.

"Because I'm fluent in French, Russian and German? And since I'm studying psychology and most sources are better taken in their original language, I had been at the library looking for a book from Freud. But then I saw this and thought, why not? For a change something that has nothing to do with my studies", replied Malcolm leisurely. "You're getting off topic, by the way."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?", muttered the Sea Prince darkly and started unpacking his clothes. "It's stupid and embarrassing. Because I was being stupid. Just leave it, okay?"

"Okay", nodded the son of Athena. "I won't press you for any details. Just know that... if you want to talk about it, I'm a pretty good listener and I won't judge you."

Percy nodded silently and continued putting his clothes away while Malcolm slowly took his book again, watching the Sea Prince with one raised eyebrow. He knew there was something else. It was the reason Annabeth had send Percy here, because he wouldn't even tell her what exactly. Only that he had two bad breakups in the last half year and that was the only reason he had wanted to get as far away from both, New Rome and the future New Athens, as possible. Annabeth had tried to coax information out of him, to no avail. And with having her own girlfriend and the planning of a whole city to do, the couldn't find as much time for Percy as she'd like to. So she had send her best friend to the one person, aside from her girlfriend and best friend, she trusted most. Her brother. Though Malcolm guessed that she had other motives for that too, aside from her wishes that Percy may be in the care of someone she could trust. He knew he was the other boy's type. Maybe that was the reason he had trained extra hard. Because Annabeth knew very well that he has had a minor crush on the son of Poseidon since the Battle of the Labyrinth. If Annabeth started playing match-maker now – there was no other way he could explain that his roommate suddenly had to change dormitories and Percy Jackson coincidentally found himself here – then she really spend too much time with the children of Aphrodite these days. Besides, that crush had been years ago. He wasn't desperate enough to wait that long for someone. Though he was currently single, after he had found his last boyfriends with his legs widely spread for their linguistic sciences professor. Now said professor found himself without a job and said last boyfriend had been suspended too, since he had whored himself out for better grades. Malcolm's eyes wandered subconsciously over to the nightstand of his new roommate. There were certain things he hadn't done in months, the mortals around here were too prude to submit in such a way. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on is book again. Percy Jackson was not his responsibility and even less so his sub. He would keep an eye on the boy's eating habits and behavior and report to Annabeth if anything may change, like the good, little brother he was. That was all. He wasn't interested in the boy's love troubles.

/break\

"Come on, one beer, as reward that you lived through the first week of university and the first fifty IMs from my sister", chuckled Malcolm amused and offered the smaller boy a bottle.

Though that had been said before Malcolm knew that there was one thing Percy Jackson couldn't do. Handling alcohol. It war Friday, half past seven, and he had a completely wasted Hero of Olympus leaning against his shoulder, clutching to his half-empty beer bottle. It was the same Malcolm had offered him at the beginning. Half an hour ago.

"It's complicated", murmured Percy and looked up at Malcolm.

"Why?", asked the son of Athena, opening his third bottle.

He didn't need to ask what. That kicked-kitten look in those very large and sad sea-green eyes was enough to tell him what the son of Poseidon was talking about. Percy sighed desperately and seriously cuddled closer to the blonde. Malcolm raised one eyebrow. Not just talkative but also affectionate? That boy was never getting any alcohol again. It was good he learned that information in the privacy of their room, because otherwise he may have a Sea Prince boasting with war stories and snogging strangers or something like that. And Annabeth would have his ass for that.

"When I was with Tavy, I was... Well, I mean, inexperienced", mumbled Percy and stared down at his bottle. "I mean, I've read a huge lot of stuff about BDSM and these things and I think I got together with Tavy because I thought he was the right one. You know, the right one to try this."

"Yes", nodded Malcolm slowly, emptying his bottle.

He needed more alcohol if he had to listen to the master/slave relationship between the Sea Prince and the annoying augur. Way more alcohol. And perhaps brain-bleach.

"And it was great!", exclaimed Percy with even wider and very dreamy eyes. "I mean, I really enjoyed it, all of it! The sex and the bondage and the pain. But then..."

Ah, that dreadful but Annabeth had tried to get out of Percy for months now. If only she had known that half a bottle of beer would be enough to get the boy to talk...

"What happened then?", whispered the son of Athena softly, laying one arm around Percy.

"I enjoyed when we did it rough and hard", mumbled the son of Poseidon. "But not _too_ rough and hard. At least not as much as he did. And then he started... to ignore my safeword... At first I thought he may not have heard me or something like that, but it happened again and again... He... started only doing the things _he_ enjoyed and ignored that I didn't..."

Malcolm stiffened a bit and, without really intending to, pulled the smaller boy closer to him, tightening his grip on the Sea Prince. The son of Poseidon was still staring at his bottle.

"He kept... kept doing things I didn't like when I was... all tied up and defenseless...", whispered Percy softly. "I thought... maybe it was okay, I mean, I had agreed to submit to him and I thought he loved me, he would never do something just to hurt me... But I was just being stupid again. After... I had found an old photo album in my mom's living room, with old pictures... pictures of back when we were still living with my first stepfather... I couldn't take it anymore. I confronted Octavian. I didn't want to be stuck in an abusive relationship like my mother had for all those years. I wanted to be happy. I had hoped that if I would talk to Octavian, he would understand that I don't enjoy half the things he does to me in our bedroom, but he only laughed at me, saying I'm a wimp if I can't even take what my master serves me... I... I told him that this shouldn't be how it works, that if he'd love me, he would respect that I dislike his consent-plays, but he said... that he never loved me. That he wanted to _own_ me as a sex-slave. That that's all I'm worth for him and if I can't even properly obey him, then I am of no use to him any longer... He... ordered me to follow him to the bedroom and make up for that annoying conversation he just had to live through, as he had put it... Instead I took my things and left him..."

The son of Athena nodded slowly, drawling little circles on Percy's upper arm with his thumb. The Sea Prince had his arms wrapped around his legs, resting his head against Malcolm's shoulder.

"The... the funny thing", mumbled Percy with a humorless laugh. "Is that when Nico confessed his love for me, I thought I would find a happy relationship with someone who truly loved me, who was ready to carry me on his arms and all of that. And he was. He was so sweet and wonderful. But I was missing something. Because, even though Octavian had taken it too far didn't mean I started to hate the game... I _still_ wanted a strong master to dominate me in bed. So after a couple of weeks of dating and vanilla sex, I suggested that Nico maybe... could spank me... He completely freaked out and screamed at me, how I could even suggest such a horrible thing. That he loved me and would never hurt the one he loves. That's the funny thing. I had two boyfriends so far. One, who didn't understand why I couldn't take all the pain he was ready to give me and one who didn't understand how I could want any pain at all. Is it... really that impossible to find someone who is ready to love me and accept me the way I am, to truly care for me and maybe sometimes pamper me a bit because I really enjoy when someone is being all lovely to be... but still tie me up and spank me before he fucks me hard? Can't I have both? A loving boyfriend _and_ a strict master...?"

Malcolm sighed and for a moment there was only silence between them. Though just as the blonde opened his mouth to say something, he noticed that the other boy had fallen asleep. Sighing again, the son of Athena stood and cradled the sleeping teen in his arms to carry him over to his own bed. Placing the son of Poseidon on top of the sheets, he wiped a stray tear away from Percy's cheek and slowly leaned down to kiss the slightly older boy's forehead.

"It's not asking too much, Perce", whispered the blonde. "And it's also nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not your fault that you were in an abusive relationship. I wish you would have told someone earlier. Annabeth would have helped you out there sooner. I promise to keep an eye on you so you won't end up with such a bastard again."

And this time, he didn't promise it because his big sister demanded it with large pleading eyes, but only and solemnly for Percy's sake. Being in such a relationship as Percy wanted it needed trust, very, very much trust. The sub needed to know that he could trust his dom completely. A dom who abused the trust given to him... It disgusted Malcolm like nothing had in a long time.

Gritting his teeth, he grabbed another bottle of beer, trying to get rid of that bitter taste of bile in his mouth before cleaning their room a bit. He had never liked the augur. It had been the reason for him to leave the demi-god world behind after the war so easily. He didn't need to watch how their greatest hero stared dreamy-eyed after the useless Roman. Now, however, he wished he would have stayed. But then again, if not even Annabeth had suspected something, why should he have...?

/break\

"So? So? Tell me everything!", demanded the blonde to know.

Percy sighed amused and rolled his eyes before getting more comfortable on his bed. "You are horrible, Annabeth. We had last talked Friday. That's not even three days ago."

"I know! And I'm so sorry I couldn't call earlier", sighed the daughter of Athena guiltily. "But the bridge crashed and we had to clear the area and rethink the architecture and-"

"I know you're being a busy-body", chuckled Percy with a grin. "And I wasn't accusing you of anything. You have a busy life. And so do I now. I mean, university really started now . The first week was more like settling in and all. We don't need to talk every two hours, Annie."

"I beg to differ", huffed the blonde with a glare. "I just don't want to miss anything! How is life at campus? I mean, you sure had an eventful first weekend, right? Any parties? Any hot guys?"

"Please don't say that. It sounds weird when you talk about hot guys", giggled Percy and shook his head. "Well, Mal took me to the party of one of his friends and even though he always took the alcohol away from me when I wanted a drink, it was great."

"Mal?", blinked Annabeth doe-eyed.

"Yeah", nodded Percy with a confused frown. "Your brother? Malcolm."

"Oh, we call him Mal now, do we?", chuckled the daughter of Athena.

"Don't know about you, but I do", grunted the Sea Prince and rolled his eyes. "I mean... he... had been a bit cold the first week. I don't know, maybe he tried to give me space to explore on my own? But somehow, Saturday morning came and he was like not leaving my side. He showed me campus. Especially so that delicious little café that got those super awesome muffins. And then he took me with him to that party. And we went brunching Sunday, with Katie, who had been visiting. Didn't know the two were such close friends. Anyway, now it's Monday. And he even helped me with some of my classes, explaining what I have to expect from some professors, or rather what they are going to expect from me. It's pretty cool from him."

"Saturday morning, you say?", asked Annabeth with a suspicious frown. "And what had happened Friday? I mean, did something... interesting or anything happen?"

"Well, no", shrugged Percy thoughtful. "We had a beer together to celebrate that I survived my first week and I was asleep within an hour. You know how I get when I drink..."

"Oh yes, I know", nodded the blonde slowly.

She knew exactly. She knew that he was quite talkative (he had once explained to her in great detail why he supported her relationship with Piper... for two hours) before he got sleepy. Not that Percy would know, he only barely remembered falling asleep most of the times. There must have something happened on Friday, something Percy wasn't remembering, but something important enough to make Malcolm reconsider his caution about Percy. Not that she minded. It was what she had wanted anyway. That the two of them became closer. _Very much_ closer, if she got a say in this, but at least good friends. Percy needed friends. Even though he needed this new start, he couldn't survive on his own, he needed friends. And after two bad relationships, maybe, perhaps... She knew what her brother preferred in bed, after all (a very embarrassing encounter in the Athena cabin two years ago had enlightened her very much) and she knew what her best friend liked. They just needed a little push. She wanted both of them to be happy, after all. Preferably together.

"Well, anyway, I have to go", sighed the daughter of Athena thoughtful. "Piper is waiting for me with dinner. Greet Malcolm from me and don't let anyone bother you, okay? I love you."

"Love you too, you overly attached wise girl", smiled Percy softly before ending the call and putting the fountain back onto his nightstand. "Greetings from your sister."

"How could you possibly know that I'm here? I sneaked in!", grunted Malcolm from the door.

"Son of Poseidon", grinned the Sea Prince broadly and turned around to face his roommate.

"I am aware of that, though the connection between this fact and my question seems... lost to me", huffed the son of Athena and sat down on his own bed. "Enlighten me."

"Well, I can sense water. And since the human body consists to eighty percent of water...", drawled Percy, letting the rest of the sentence hang in the air. "And every human's water has it's own rhythm to it, like a finger print. The way it runs through their bodies is always different. I can detect those differences. That's how I can tell people apart even without looking at them."

"Fascinating", nodded the blonde honestly impressed. "You're full of surprises."

"I know", grinned Percy cheekily. "I'm just special like that."

"You have no idea", muttered Malcolm beneath his breath before coughing. "Anyway, how was your day, Perce? Did Doctor Claymore give you a hard time?"

"No, he's alright. A bit weird though, but a good teacher", smiled the son of Poseidon. "But somehow I feel as if I've seen his son somewhere before..."

"Ah, don't worry about him. That kid practically never is around campus", shrugged the blonde.

"Okay", nodded Percy slowly and stood up from his bed.

Malcolm blinked confused as his bed dipped beside him. Lowering his book, he turned to look questioningly at the Sea Prince next to him. Percy yawned and laid down without a word.

"Am I comfortable?", grunted the son of Athena as Percy's head came to rest on his chest.

"Very much so", nodded the Sea Prince and closed his eyes. "Read to me."

"Oh, not only a pillow but also a home entertain system", snorted Malcolm and rolled his eyes.

"Be nice to me", huffed Percy and snuggled closer. "I'm tired. I barely slept last night. Not sure why though... I don't remember the dreams, but I think I had a couple of bad ones..."

The son of Athena sighed. Okay, so not only alcohol but also insomnia made the other boy affectionate? That at least explained why Percy also wanted a loving boyfriend and not just a strict master. He loved his cuddles. Slowly laying one arm around the smaller teen's shoulders, he started to read from his book. Not that Percy understood a single word or anything. But Malcolm knew exactly what kind of bad dreams Percy had. He remembered it very vividly.

"_P—Please, Master Octavian, stop, you're hurting me! Seashell, please, master, seashell, seashell, seashell, please listen to me, please..._" And that went on for about half an hour.

At least Malcolm now knew Percy's safeword. The blonde had, in the end, sneaked into the Sea Prince's bed and pulled him close, holding him and whispering soothing things until Percy had calmed down and fallen asleep properly.

"You are a horrible, impossible being, Percy Jackson", muttered Malcolm as the Sea Prince finally fell asleep on top of him. "How is anyone supposed to deny you, with those big, beautiful eyes and that smile? Stop being so perfect, it makes it hard to not fall for you again..."

He leaned down and kissed the top of Percy's head softly.

/break\

"Say, did my sister die or something like that? She hasn't called in three days."

"I think she finally understands that I'm fine", chuckled Percy amused and hit his friend upside the head. "And don't say such things, Mal."

"Ouch", huffed the son of Athena. "You know I was joking. And we both know she will _never_ die. At least not before you, me and Piper. She's too stubborn for that."

"True", laughed the Sea Prince and shook his head.

The two of them were on their way to a little diner near campus for lunch. Malcolm frowned and looked around. He felt as if someone was watching them. Had felt like that for a couple of days now. Shaking his head, he concentrated on his company again. Percy chattered away about one thing or another, though the thing that really caught his attention was the barely noticeable shivering. Malcolm huffed and shed his jacket to lay it around Percy's shoulders.

"If you're cold, why don't you ever take your jacket with you?", sighed the blonde.

"Because it's only like five minutes to get to the diner", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes, though still blushing slightly and pulling the jacket closer around him. "I swam in the ice-water in the Arctic. I won't freeze to death because of an autumn breeze I have to endure for five minutes."

"No, but you may catch a cold. And I won't sit beside your bed and feed you chicken soup."

"Liar", grinned Percy. "We both know you would."

"Perhaps", huffed Malcolm annoyed. "But I would constantly and repeatedly say 'I told you so' while doing it and let you suffer Voltaire and Marx and Feuerbach."

"Ugh, stay away from me with your evil European philosophers", shuddered the Sea Prince.

The blonde grinned down at the son of Poseidon amused. He couldn't believe that it had already been two months now. Sometimes it only felt like a week and sometimes, like right now, it felt as if it had always been like this. As if they had always been Malcolm and Percy, walking to the diner to get their lunch. It was so easy to like the Sea Prince. So dangerously easy. And Percy's preferences were not helping Malcolm any there. Especially not since that stupid Seaweed Brain didn't know how to lock a freaking door or hang a tie at the doorknob!

/flashback\

_Malcolm heaved a sigh. Sometimes he hated university. Most of the times when it tried to drain his life-source with homework. He had spend all evening in the library and couldn't wait to get back to Percy. To his room. To his room, was what he meant to say. Of course Percy would be there too, they were sharing a room after all. But first of all he wanted Percy in his bed. First of all he wanted in his bed. He, laying in his bed. Not Percy. Good gods, his brain was truly broke if it came up with such things. He was just too tired to deal with his own thoughts at the moment._

"_Percy, I'm...", started Malcolm in a small and tired voice._

_The blonde gaped wide-eyed into their bedroom. His... roommate – whatever kind of 'his' could Percy be than that, really now, brain – was naked. Though his body was adored with some self-bondage and he was wearing a blindfold. His thick blue dildo was tied to the foot-board of his bed with duct-tape, his feet and calves sticking out between the metal bars of the foot-board while he thrust his ass back against the toy, effectively fucking himself. The tight, pink ring of muscles was wrapped around the the toy, twitching whenever the dildo was taken away from it again. Judging by the vigorous movement and the twitching hole, Malcolm guessed that his roommate had not noticed his entrance. Though the blonde very well had noticed his roommate's entrance. And it was a very nice entrance. So rosy and so very tight looking. It twitched again before Percy pushed back against the dildo, thrusting all of it's length into his hole at once, moaning wantonly at that._

_Malcolm knew he had exactly three different options now. One, staying as silent as possible, watching and jerking off like there was no tomorrow because he had never seen anything that had turned him more on that the tied-up Sea Prince fucking himself on the dildo. Two, coughing to gain Percy's attention and earn them both a very embarrassing situation. Or three, turn around, go to the dormitory showers and take a very long and cold shower and pray that Percy would be finished once he'd return. He took option four. Going to the showers, thankfully finding them empty and then jerking off like there was no tomorrow._

/flashback|end\

Malcolm knew he would never be able to forget that picture. Not that he wanted to. It was way too beautiful to ever be forgotten. The way that body moved and the sounds Percy had made...

"Maybe you should take your jacket back? You're all flushed... Not that you're getting the cold!", noted Percy's worried voice next to him.

"Don't worry", dismissed Malcolm softly before nudging his friend. "Besides, even if, I'm sure you would look great in a nurse outside, Perce."

"Why should _I_ put a nurse outfit on when you get sick?", protested the Sea Prince.

"Because it would be your fault, since I had to be a gentleman and give you my jacket", explained Malcolm seriously. "Since I am the gentleman, that makes you fully responsible. So the least you could do would be to dress for the occasion."

Percy stared at him bewildered before he started to laugh loudly. "You are so full of yourself."

"Comes with being a child of Athena", noted the blonde. "Besides, we both know you would look great in that nurse outfit. Just admit it, Jackson."

"Yeah, right", snorted the Sea Prince with a glare.

"You in a dress reminds me... Did anyone already catch your attention at campus?"

"Huh?", blinked Percy confused.

"Well", shrugged Malcolm leisurely. "At least seven of my friends already asked me if you're gay and single in the past month. So I'm just being curious... You ready to move on?"

"Not with your friends. For one, because they're all weird and also because they are your friends and I'm not going to sleep with my friend's friends", huffed the Sea Prince. "But I don't know... Maybe... I guess... If I'd ever find the right guy..."

"Maybe he's closer than you think", whispered Malcolm softly.

"Sure", snorted Percy in disbelief, not getting the hint. "Come now, I'm hungry. You're paying."

"Of course I am. We already established that I am the gentleman here", huffed Malcolm.

"And what am I? The princess?", snorted Percy with a glare.

"Ah, yes, my princess", chuckled the son of Athena and bowed slightly. "What shall I bring my beautiful Sea Princess for dinner today? Shall it be some fine wine to kiss those rosy lips?"

"You. Are. An. Idiot", hissed the flustered son of Poseidon.

"Well, and you're a free spirit and not a gentleman, is all I had been saying. _You_ were the one starting about being a princess", pointed Malcolm out with a cheeky grin on his lips.

"I am so demanding dessert. And you will also pay for that", huffed the pouting Sea Prince.

"As you wish, my princess", smirked the son of Athena, making the older boy blush again.

/break\

Malcolm frowned and looked around. It was winter, the season when the diner was always the fullest because the students who normally learned outside always came here to learn then. He had hoped to find Percy here too. Ever since the son of Poseidon had started to study here, they normally always ate lunch together at this diner. Three months now. He still had a hard time believing that it had only been such a short time. But with each day he spend with Percy, he felt like eternity. As if he had known the Sea Prince all of his life.

"Lisbeth!", called the blonde and turned as he saw his friend running past him.

The young waitress turned as she heard the voice. Tugging her long, dark hair behind her ear, she blinked curiously around until she spotted her friend and smiled broadly.

"Mal! What are you doing here without that cute roommate of yours hanging off your arm?"

"Exactly what I'm looking for. That cute roommate of mine", chuckled the blonde. "You seen him?"

"Not since breakfast", hummed the waitress and shook her head.

"He was here for breakfast?", frowned the son of Athena confused.

"Sure", shrugged the brunette. "He comes here practically every morning with his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Since when?", blinked the blonde, trying to swallow his jealousy.

"One and a half weeks or something like that?", shrugged the girl.

"Who?", growled Malcolm suspiciously. "Elisabetha, who?"

"Aw, you make me feel like the Doctor", giggled the waitress.

"Müller, stay focused for once", hissed the blonde annoyed. "Who is this boyfriend?"

"You're so controlling", muttered Elisabetha and rolled her eyes. "It was no one from campus, I would know. Tall blonde with that hot Doctor-voice."

"Doctor-voice? You mean a British accent?", asked Malcolm tensely.

"Yeah, like I said, Doctor-voice", blinked the brunette. "The two of them had been meeting often here in the past couple of wee... where are you going?! Can't you at least let me finish one bloody sentence, you-"

The son of Athena cursed beneath his breath as he ran out of the diner. He should have known, he should have known, he should have known... Percy had been behaving so suspiciously. But Malcolm had not thought it was anything to be worried about. Maybe stress at university, or homesickness, he had not paid it much mind. And when Percy was limping or spotting that bruise on his wrist last Monday, Malcolm had thought the boy had spend the evening masturbating once again. With self-bondage something like a bruise could easily happen if not done correctly. But he should have known better. Was this what Percy was doing when Malcolm had classes and Percy was free in the morning? Meeting with Octavian? Why? After what he had told Malcolm... No, the son of Athena would not allow that filthy augur to hurt his Sea Prince again!

He reached their bedroom in record time. Normally he would have classes now, Tuesday was the only day he had to skip lunch with Percy because of classes. Though since classes were canceled today, he had hoped to meet the Sea Prince in their diner.

Pulling the door open, he glared at what he found. Percy, _his _ Percy, tied to the bed, with the naked bastard augur looming over him. The son of Poseidon was gagged, his eyes tightly closed.

"Get. Off. Him", growled the son of war, his fists shaking as he threw the door closed.

Percy's eyes flew wide open, staring fearfully past Octavian and at his roommate. The augur turned his head to stare at Malcolm unimpressed.

"I warned you", growled Malcolm, letting his first connect with the Brit's yaw hard.

Octavian's head hit the wall, though not for long because the son of Athena pulled him off the bed and pressed him against the wall, gritting his teeth in anger. The Brit's eyes were a bit unfocused, though Malcolm truly couldn't care less about that.

"You disgust me", hissed the son of Athena. "You have a responsibility as a dom. But you abuse it. Percy gives himself to you and all you do is hurting him, even though he deserves to be carried on hands. You have no right to even touch him, much less to be his master. You will go now. You will go and never return here. If you ever come close to him again, I will not just break your yaw, I will break your neck. Now get lost before I lose control."

"Fine", growled Octavian with a dark glare. "Keep him, I can have anyone else. I don't need him."

Malcolm stared after him until the Brit was out of the door and the door was closed. Only once he could be sure the augur was away, he turned around to pay attention to the son of Poseidon. First, he took the scissors from the desk to cut the bonds. The way too tight bonds. Then he loosened the gag. Percy had his eyes averted and seemed to ignore him.

"Why, Percy?", whispered the blonde softly while cradling the other boy in his arms. "You had told me what he did to you. When you had been drunk your first week here. You told me he abused your trust. Why did you give in again? Why did you return to a master that's not good for you...?"

"B... Because he was there", murmured Percy and averted his eyes. "He had shown up a while ago and demanded that I return to him and I wanted to stay strong, but I missed it... When he punished me for breaking up with him... I... I just wanted someone again who would spank me. I mean... I will never find someone who loves me _and_ who is willing to make me submit to him... If... If I have to decide, then... I'll chose a master over a boyfriend... All the past months, I needed... I wanted... I missed... I can't without it anymore, I just..."

"You stupid, stupid Seaweed Brain", sighed the son of Athena, pulling Percy closer.

"I... I knew you'd judge me", whispered the son of Poseidon, his eyes closed tightly. "See? No one understands me! Either they don't get why I want _love_ or they don't get why I want _control_!"

"That's not what's stupid", growled Malcolm and took Percy's face into his hands to force the boy to look at him. "It's stupid that you got back to him! He doesn't deserve you. You should never submit to someone who doesn't respect your borders and limits. Regardless of how sexually frustrated you are, you shouldn't give yourself up like that. You deserve better."

"Really?", sobbed Percy in disbelief. "Well, even if, there is no one-"

"Like I said, stupid, stupid Seaweed Brain", grunted Malcolm and pulled Percy's face close until their lips were pressed against each other in a siring kiss. "_I_ love you, Percy."

"You what...?", blinked the son of Poseidon, a bit dazed by the kiss.

"I love you and I am more than willing to be your master", said the blonde.

"You what...?", repeated the Sea Prince and sat up some.

"You're so slow sometimes, Perce", sighed the son of Athena, pulling Percy so he was straddling the blonde's waist. "You _deserve_ to be cherished and loved. And to be controlled the way you want it. Just seeing you makes me want to bend you over."

"But... You...?", asked Percy completely confused.

"I had been crushing on you when we had been younger and at camp too", confessed the blonde and shrugged slightly. "But I didn't want to pin after someone I can't have. And when you got together with Simmons, it wasn't hard for me to leave camp behind and start university."

"You mean you... liked me back then too...?", asked the Sea Prince slowly.

"Yes", nodded Malcolm slightly amused and rested his forehead against Percy's. "And you would not be my first sub, Perce. I know what to do. I know to respect your limits. _If_ you feel ready to trust me. I know it's hard, after having put your trust into someone who abused it. But... I promise, if you give me a chance, to give you everything you need."

"R... Really...?", asked Percy softly, leaning his head to rest against Malcolm's shoulder.

"As long as you _promise_ to never contact that augur again", murmured the blonde softly, wrapping his arms around his Sea Prince's waist. "Let me be your master and you will never even waste a second thought on that bastard again."

"I... I... promise", nodded the Sea Prince and cuddled closer. "I promise, but... show me..."

"Show you?", repeated the blonde thoughtful and nodded. "Very well. I'll show you to never go and seek someone else again, Perce. I'll punish you now. If you feel uncomfortable, just use the safeword and I will immediately stop as soon as I hear you saying _seashell_, okay?"

"How do you know my safeword?", blinked the son of Poseidon with a frown.

Malcolm chuckled slightly and shifted the other boy so he was laying sprawled over the blonde's lap. "You talk in your sleep, very much if I may note so."

"Oh...", mumbled the Sea Prince and blushed furiously. "Ow!"

Percy yelped surprised at the first hit. His stomach fluttered in anticipation and also a bit fear. He wanted to trust, he wanted to be controlled. But he feared to be disappointed. It sounded too good to be true. Someone to control him and to love him. It couldn't be true. But he would be alright with it even if he wouldn't get everything. The spanking was a good start. And as long as Malcolm wasn't into rape games, he would be alright. Another well-placed hit came down on his ass.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again, because you're mine now", declared Malcolm in a firm voice and with a firm hand. "You'll not let anyone touch you again like that and you will tell me if he ever comes near you again, am I clear?"

"Y—Yes, master", nodded the flustered Sea Prince and moaned.

"Good", nodded Malcolm and rested his hand against the already heated flesh. "If you be a good boy, you will get rewards. But if not, you'll get punished. We'll establish a proper relationship, but you are not to neglect your studies because of horniness, or you won't get any. Clear?"

"Clear and understood, master", nodded Percy and bit his lips. "But... before you threaten me with no sex, can we... do it first so I know what I'd be missing?"

"Well, I suppose you deserve to know how it feels to _not_ get raped and yet still don't have to endure boring fluffy vanilla sex", muttered Malcolm with a slight glare.

Percy averted his eyes shamefully as he sat up to straddle Malcolm's hips again. The blonde grunted and grabbed Percy's hips to lift him up and carry him over onto Malcolm's bed. He didn't want to take his new boyfriend for the first time in a bed where that augur most likely had already forced the boy into submission before in the past week. Placing the Sea Prince on the bed, he grabbed a tie from his own nightstand and tied Percy's hands to the headboard.

"Can... Can you kiss me, please?", asked the Sea Prince softly, with uncertain eyes.

"Of course, my love", smiled Malcolm and leaned down to kiss Percy softly.

Softly and tenderly to show the older boy how much he valued the Sea Prince. While kissing the teen, he slowly undressed himself, as good as possible without breaking lip-contact with those very tempting and soft lips. Once he was naked, he got more comfortable between the spread legs of his lover. His fingers found their way to Percy's entrance, tenderly caressing it. The Sea Prince still hissed, most likely because of an earlier encounter with the augur. The mere thought of it made Malcolm angry. But Percy's soft whimpering distracted him from his thoughts.

"You're beautiful, Percy", whispered the son of Athena, slowly easing one finger into the tightness.

He added a second finger right away and started to move them, trying to stretch his lover without causing him too much pain. Percy soon moved against his administrations.

"Do... Do something, stop treating me like a glass doll", growled the Sea Prince.

"Don't get cheeky, slave boy", warned the blonde with one raised eyebrow and replaced his fingers with his cock, thrusting hard into the teen, making Percy moan. "You're not a glass doll, you're a hero. But I'm still going to prepare you. I don't wish to hurt you like that."

"O... Okay, master", nodded Percy and blushed as the blonde started to move.

The son of Athena had a hard and fast rhythm, always aiming to make Percy whimper and moan desperately as his prostate was hit over and over again. The Sea Prince couldn't even stop moaning and gasping as Malcolm thrust brutally, yet not cruelly, giving him a certain sensational pain of being controlled but not tearing him for selfish reasons.

"I love you, my Sea Prince", whispered Malcolm, tenderly and cunningly jerking Percy while thrusting hard. "And I will love you again and again from now on. Every night."

The Sea Prince moaned hoarsely, arching his back as he came hard. He hadn't experienced something like that since the earlier states of his relationship with Octavian. Percy gasped, panting hard in post-orgasmic bliss while his new master and boyfriend was still fucking him hard.

"P... Please, master", moaned the Sea Prince. "C... Come?"

Malcolm crashed their lips together as he came deep within his lover.

/break\

"What can I get you two love-birds, or do you just intend to make me sick with your cuteness?"

"Lisbeth!", yelped Percy and blushed embarrassed, hiding his face in his boyfriend's neck.

"What?", snorted the waitress and rolled her eyes. "You have some nerves, rubbing all your cute lovey-dovey-ness into my face everyday! How dare you, torturing a single like that?"

"Stop pouting and bring us a piece of your chocolate cake. Perce earned himself something sweet. He aced his exams", smiled Malcolm and kissed his boyfriend's nose.

"Urgh, I've never seen such a sweet couple before. You make me want to puke!", pouted Lisbeth and stuck her tongue out at them. "But congrats anyway, Percy."

"Thanks", grinned Percy and watched her leave before he turned to his boyfriend again to whisper into Malcolm's ear. "But I'll get more than just a piece of chocolate cake, right?"

"I borrowed your favorite movie. We're going to watch it together and eat that disgusting pizza you love so much and then I'm going to fuck your brains out", promised the blonde.

"_That_ sounds like a real treat", purred Percy and leaned up to kiss the blonde. "Thank you, master."

"That much for us being _all_ lovey-dovey and sweet. She should see us getting all spicey", snickered the son of Athena and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Better not. She'd film it and sell it on eBay", giggled the Sea Prince amused.

"Your chocolate cake. Take away. I can practically _see_ your hormones dancing wild", snorted the brunette girl as she placed a little package on the table. "What? Don't look at me like that. I work a a diner right next to a college. I know horny when it sits in front of me, rubbing against each other like two cats in heat. Get the devil out of my diner and do your business elsewhere."

"We _really_ need to find a girlfriend for her", whispered Percy and chuckled as he stood.

"Oh yes. I've been trying to for a year now", muttered Malcolm before raising his voice. "But try finding someone willing to put up with _that_!"

"Get out or you will never get any chocolate cake ever again, Cage!", warned Lisbeth loudly.

Malcolm and Percy laughed as they ran out of the diner, the blonde holding the bag with the cake in one hand and the hand of his boyfriend in his other. Once they were in a safe distance from the diner, they both slowed down. Their linked hands loosened and Malcolm wrapped his arm around Percy's waist, pulling the smaller boy close.

"You need to start wearing your own coat. It's December. It's freezing, for crying out loud", muttered the son of Athena and shuddered slightly.

"Why? You're a gentleman. A gentleman gives his coat to his shivering boyfriend", grinned Percy broadly, snuggling into the too big coat.

"I'm not just a gentleman, I'm also a master. Yours, to be more specifically. And as that, I will spank you so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week if I get a cold because of you."

Malcolm sneezed and glared down at the Sea Prince, who only laughed in reply. "Promise?"

"Shut up or I won't fuck you tonight", warned the blonde as he opened their door.

"I would highly appreciate it if you wouldn't, actually."

The couple blinked and stared at the blonde girl sitting on their floor, grinning up at them. Percy was the first to react, yelping loudly and throwing himself at his best friend.

"Annie! What are you doing here?", asked the son of Poseidon.

"Aside from screwing my plans of screwing my boyfriend", muttered Malcolm with a pout.

"Oh, hush it. You can screw him everyday", replied Annabeth and stuck her tongue out. "I'm here to celebrate that you guys are through with your exams for this year. So, what's in?"

"Well... Chocolate cake", grinned Percy, taking the bag from his boyfriend. "A movie and pizza."

"Sounds good enough for me", nodded the blonde girl and stood.

"Fine, I don't get a say in this anyway... I'll go and get the pizza", sighed Malcolm in defeat, turning to leave again. "Nice to see you, by the way."

Annabeth waited until the door was closed behind her brother before she giddily turned to her best friend. "Well? Well? How is it? You two have been dating for three weeks now! Is it... Is he good to you? I mean, is it... uh, kinky enough? But please, spare me the details. He's my brother, after all."

"It's very good", chuckled Percy amused and sat down on Malcolm's bed with her. "We do normal couple stuff. You know, like watching movies and kissing and cuddling and going on dates. All that stuff I could do with Nico too. But in the bedroom... Well, you don't want details. Just believe me, he is mindblowing. It's awesome. He's awesome. I... think I love him."

He blushed furiously, making Annabeth giggle in delight and nudge him. "I knew you'd say that. You two are perfect together. You just needed a little push."

"It's creepy when you say that", smiled Percy amused and nudged her back. "You're worse than your girlfriend. And she at least is a daughter of Aphrodite. Say, how is she? And everyone else? And how is the work going? Are we able to visit you in New Athens soon?"

The two best friends fell into an easy chatter about everything that had been happening to them in the past couple of weeks. Annabeth smiled softly as she listened to the most detailed stories on how their first dates had gone and how romantic Malcolm could be. She had known he would be good for Percy. Because even though her best friend didn't talk about it, she still had the irksome feeling that his relationship with Octavian had not been the best of relationships. But Malcolm was good. Good for Percy. And Percy was good for Malcolm. They evened each other out. The calm, collected mind and the wild, untamed sea. Oh, she couldn't wait to tell the others!

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
